Gods read Perseus and the Monster Force
by DeathWolfScythe
Summary: This is continued from the story Gods read Perseus and the Monster Force by Josh The Awesome so it wasn't my idea. The gods got a special gift from the fates and it is about Perseus and his 'family'. full summery read Josh's summery


_**The Labyrinth - Daedalus's Workshop – 1 year later**_

**"Begin recording," Daedalus's voice rang out through the workshop.**

**"Percy is six years old; it's been six years since I found him." Daedalus cleared his throat as he looked toward Percy's room with a smile on his face. "I couldn't imagine going back to a life without my son."**

As a true parent should, Hera stated looking at her children.

Hephaestus grumbled something about not being that parent.

**"Mrs. O'Leary or Molly as we call her has grown incredibly, even for a Hellhound. **

I still can't get over the fact that they managed to get her to be tame; Hades said thinking of what Cerberus would do if someone tried that.

**She is roughly two years old by my calculations. She's the size of a Siberian tiger now." A rough and clearly audible snoring came from Percy's room. It wasn't the sound of the boy, but the beloved pet that lay on the floor near the foot of the boy's bed.**

Awe, all the girls except Hera and Artemis cooed. Artemis because it is a boy they are cooing about and Hera because well its Hera.

**"I'm happy that he has a friend and I feel better with Molly at his side, but even so, I have completed the construction of my son's guardian. An automaton that is more powerful than any built since the great Talos, himself."**

Hephaestus stopped tinkering to listen to the book now interested.

**Daedalus looked toward an alcove in the wall of the workshop. He flicked a switch on his computer and the opening in the wall lit up. Inside the alcove stood a ten foot tall man made of a strange mix of mortal steel and celestial bronze. This metal monster could hurt mortals, monsters, gods and demigods. **

Awesome, Hermes Ares and Apollo yelled while the females rolled their eyes. Zeus and his brothers looked at them all amused.

**It would be a perfect protector for the boy. The automaton had six arms, each with a different weapon.**

Ares started glowing with excitement to see what that kind of weaponry can do.

**"Phelan activate, code sequence delta gamma beta delta." The robot's eyes opened; they were red like the tail lights of a car. The robot stepped forward and approached the immortal demigod before it.**

**"By your command," Phelan said.**

**Daedalus's smile grew. "What is your primary duty?"**

Apollo being who he is stated with a sarcastic remark, To fly the sun, Duh.

**"To protect Perseus and his family," Phelan replied.**

**Daedalus nodded. "What is your secondary duty?"**

At this the immature boys in the room tried to hold in the laughter. (*cough* Hermes *cough* Apollo)

**The robot's red eyes flared for a moment. "To teach Perseus," Phelan said.**

**"What will you teach him?" Daedalus clarified.**

**"I am programmed to teach him science, math, languages, tactics, martial arts, history, ethics and civics," Phelan replied. Daedalus nodded in approval.**

Athena nodded also agreeing with Daedalus and his plans to teach the young godling.

**"Good; you are not needed now. Enter sleep mode until my son awakes," Daedalus ordered. The robot walked into the alcove and turned around to look out into the workshop. Suddenly, his red eyes dimmed and all life within the robot faded.**

**Daedalus turned back to his computer. "Phelan's initial awakening and programming are complete. He is ready to commence his duties."**

**A sound like that of a horse echoed down the corridor into the workshop.**

What horse are they talking about I don't remember them getting a horse, Poseidon asked confused.

**Daedalus looked toward the direction of the sound. He smiled at the thought of the creature making the noise.**

**"I found the young Unicorn a week ago; **

Artemis and Poseidon looked astonished, there aren't very many unicorns alive anymore, they thought at the same time.

**I knew she would be a great friend for Percy. He named her Leora, which means light. She is a beautiful white Unicorn with a shining silver and platinum horn. She has incredible blue eyes like the color of a clear sky. She seems to be a good addition to the family, as Percy calls it. **

Hestia and Poseidon smiled. They will be a great family they thought.

**That boy loves animals, even the ones that most people would call monsters. It's strange, but it's like he can sense them or even communicate. I've asked him about it, but he just says that he has a feeling about them. I know he's not telling me everything." Daedalus sighed in frustration. "I'll just have to wait until he's ready to tell me."**

Everyone nodded wanted to find out how he can sense such things.

**Daedalus punched a few buttons on his computer. An image of a six year old boy appeared on the screen. He had messy black hair, a deep tan, and incredible sea green eyes. Daedalus smiled at the image of his son.**

Poseidon looked into space fondly trying to picture his son at that age.

**"I've tried to figure out his immortal parents. The eye color would point to Poseidon. **

Zeus and Artemis glared at Poseidon for breaking the oath and taking Lupa's virginity.

**Could Percy be a child of Poseidon and Amphitrite? I don't think so; his skin color makes me believe that his mother is a terrestrial goddess or immortal being. However, I cannot figure out who she might be. He has enhanced reflexes, speed and strength. He is much more powerful than a normal demigod, but that is to be expected with Poseidon as his father."**

Zeus started grumbling about his children being more powerful than his brothers.

**Daedalus punched a few more buttons and a list appeared on the screen. "I have started his training in the use of son of Poseidon powers."He can control water to a degree, but the process seems to drain him of energy quickly. He can cause some minor earthquakes. That power seems to come to him easily. It might be because we live underground in the Labyrinth. Tonight, we will go to the surface to practice his storm bringer powers. We have to be careful. Monsters are attracted to him, but few have actually attacked. I don't know why; I hope someday to find out."**

**"Daddy," Percy's voice rang out from his room.**

**"End recording," Daedalus said. He walked to his son's door and opened it. "Are you okay son?"**

**"Are we going out?" Percy asked. Molly was still asleep at the base of his bed.**

**"Yes son; get cleaned up and dressed. We'll leave in an hour," Daedalus said.**

**"Can we take Molly and Leora with us? Percy asked.**

**"Sure we can, if they want to go," Daedalus said. Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail; it made the sound of a machine gun. **

Ares got a glint in his eyes, and Aphrodite smacked him on the back of the head. Hephaestus had a small smile on his lips.

**"I guess she wants to go." Daedalus smiled. Percy jumped on the Hellhound's back and laughed as the giant canine jumped around playfully. Daedalus reached around the side of the Hellhound and pulled his son off the monsters back. "No time to rough house; go get cleaned up."**

**Percy pouted. "Come on dad," he whined.**

All the girls cooed while Hermes and Apollo yelled yeah come on!

**"No come on dad me; go get cleaned up or we're not going out," Daedalus warned.**

**Percy raised his hands in the air. "Okay, I'm going," Percy said before running into the bathroom.**

**Daedalus grinned after his son. He patted Molly on the head the Hellhound sat on her haunches and wagged her tail playfully. "That's a good girl," Daedalus said.**

_**An hour later….**_

**A strange group walked through the Labyrinth. A Hellhound the size of a tiger stalked through the maze leading the weird group. Behind the Hellhound was a tall robot; on his shoulders was a six year old boy with a brilliant smile on his face. The boy's pearly white teeth shined in the dim light of the maze.**

They are not as bright as mine; Apollo boasted blinding people with is smile. Artemis solved the problem by hitting him upside the head, and laughed as he pouted.

**Behind the group was a white Unicorn; she was the color of freshly fallen snow. She stayed several feet behind the group. She watched them closely; she was clearly wary of them.**

**Daedalus turned to look back at the Unicorn. He walked back toward her. He reached forward and touched the side of her head. "We won't hurt you; I swear on the Styx," he said as thunder sounded all around them even in the Labyrinth.**

**Leora nodded her head, careful not to hit the man in front of her with her sharp horn.**

Athena and Artemis smiled at the families wiliness to take care of these animals/monsters.

**Daedalus smiled at her response. "Let's catch up with the others," Daedalus said as he jogged toward Percy and the others. Leora followed him closely. They caught up to the others quickly. Percy was no longer on Phelan's back. He was on the ground staring at the wall in a trance. Suddenly, a blue triangle appeared on the wall. Percy touched it carefully. The wall opened up to show a large field of grass that led to a crystal clear lake. The sky was blue and clear of clouds; the sun was high in the sky.**

All in a day's work right dad, Apollo said looking at his father. Zeus just looked at his son strangely.

**"Good job my boy," Daedalus said as he joined his son at the exit. "Let's go do some training."**

**"We're going to have fun too," Percy said. Daedalus nodded.**

Hermes and Apollo cheered.

**The group walked out of the Labyrinth. The temperature was warm, but a mountain breeze kept everyone cool. Leora walked around the pasture grazing on the bright green grass. Molly lounged under a tree in the shade. If you didn't see her lay down you would have never known where she was; she blended into the shadows, so seamlessly.**

Hades smiled at the mention of his domain.

**Phelan stood guard watching the forest that surrounded the clearing and the lake.**

**Daedalus and Percy sat cross-legged on the ground.**

**"Stretch out your mind towards the sky above and to the lake in front of us; use the water to focus your strength," Daedalus instructed.**

**Percy closed his sea green eyes as he focused his mind as his father instructed. Clouds began to form out of thin air. The lake grew darker; white caps began to form as waves rocked the surface of the water.**

**Daedalus smiled at the effect his son had on the sky and water. "Good, now make the clouds disappear and calm the water," Daedalus said.**

**Percy's eyes closed tighter and his face scrunch up in concentration. The clouds began to break apart and the waves stopped. The lake was crystal clear and calm once again. The clouds in the sky were gone and the color of the sky became a more vibrant shade of cobalt blue.**

Poseidon smiled at the show of power his son had.

**The two trained for several more hours until the sun neared the horizon.**

**"Great work son," Daedalus complimented.**

**Percy opened his eyes and smiled at his father. "Thanks dad," he said. Percy's senses began to tingle. Something was in the woods surrounding the field.**

**Daedalus could see the concern in his son's eyes. "What is it?" he asked.**

**Percy stood up quickly twisting the ring on his finger before his celestial bronze sword appeared in his hand. "Someone is out there," Percy said as he used his sword to point into the forest.**

**Phelan ran toward Daedalus and his son. He stood in front of them protectively as a weapon appeared in each of his six hands.**

**Mrs. O'Leary began to growl as she ran to join her family. Leora looked around and sniffed the air nervously. She saw the worried expressions on her new family's faces. She galloped toward them.**

**Daedalus didn't know what was going on, but he said the first thing that came to mind, "Monsters."**

Everyone but Ares, Zeus, and Hades grew worried most of them have come to liking the Poseidon and Lupa spawn.

**Suddenly, out of the woods stormed ten Hellhounds. All ten were three times the size of Mrs. O'Leary.**

**Percy bared his teeth; his large canines protruded from his mouth as a low growl escaped his lips. Daedalus watched his son; he was intrigued at the boy's behavior.**

**Percy concentrated on the Hellhounds before them. The creatures stalked forward slowly. They never took their eyes off of Percy. As Percy concentrated on the Hellhounds, he could faintly hear voices in his head.**

_**What is he?**_

_**He doesn't smell normal?**_

_**He has a Hellhound as a pet.**_

_**Should we kill him?**_

**"Stop it," Percy yelled.**

Poseidon and Hades looked strangely at the book, was he just talking to the Hellhounds?

**The Hellhounds stopped moving, but Daedalus turned to look at his son with a concerned look on his face. "Percy, are you okay?" he asked.**

**Percy put his hands over his ears while he shook his head furiously. "Too many voices in my head," he complained.**

**Daedalus turned back to the Hellhounds. They had stopped walking and they were now looking at Percy curiously. Daedalus turned back to his son. "Percy you can hear the Hellhounds. You're talking to them with your mind," Daedalus explained, his voice filled with wonder and a little fear.**

**Percy took his hands off his ears. He looked at his father before understanding the information he had relayed. He could speak to Hellhounds. He concentrated more until he heard a female voice in his head.**

_**I'm here brother**_**, the voice said. Percy turned his head, until something made him look to his right. Mrs. O'Leary or Molly stood at his side with her fiery red eyes locked on his. **_**You spoke to me?**_** Percy asked. Molly nodded.**

_**I will protect you, **_**Molly said.**

**Percy smiled at her. **_**Thank you**_**, Percy thought.**

**Percy turned toward the Hellhounds that surrounded his family. **_**We do not wish to fight you, but we will, if you threaten us,**_** Percy said through his mind.**

**The Hellhounds backed off slightly; all except for a large male. He was the size of a garbage truck. He stared at Percy. The creature's red eyes focused on the sea green eyes of the boy. **_**Who are you?**_

_**My name is Percy Jackson; adopted son of Daedalus, and this is my family, **_**Percy said as he gestured to the group around him.**

_**A strange family, but we do not fight immortals, **_**the lead Hellhound said before he turned around and ran off into the woods in pursuit of his pack.**

Immortals but he isn't immortal, Poseidon said and ignored the curious glances he was getting from Athena and Hades.

**Daedalus turned to his son in disbelief. "What did you say to them?" Daedalus asked.**

**"I told them who I was and that you all are my family," Percy explained. He took a deep breath and continued. "I told them that I didn't want to fight, but I would to protect my family."**

**Daedalus looked at the forest to make sure that the Hellhounds were gone. "They left just like that?" Daedalus asked.**

**Percy looked at his father curiously. "They said that they didn't attack immortals," Percy said.**

**Daedalus looked at his son skeptically. "That's strange; they have no problem attacking the Hunters of Artemis," Daedalus said.**

Yeah they do, Artemis stated thinking about all the hellhound attacks the hunt has been on now.

**"I don't know what to say; he just acted like he didn't want to fight," Percy said. He looked at his father with a concerned expression. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"**

**Daedalus smiled at his son. "Of course not," he said. He looked at Phelan, but the automaton just watched them curiously. "We need to go home; it's getting pretty late." Daedalus said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. He led the boy back to the entrance to the Labyrinth. They were followed by Molly and Leora, but Phelan stood still looking into the forest. His sensors told him that the lead Hellhound was out there watching. This fact made the robot nervous; a feeling that he shouldn't have. He was a machine, but his artificial intelligence was such that he could feel. At that moment he felt apprehensive. Why didn't those monsters attack? What did Percy do to make them leave? Did he do anything at all? Those questions surged through the robot's circuits, but the solution was unattainable. That didn't make the robot feel well.**

**"Phelan, come on," Percy said. The robot turned and ran to his family. Once through the entrance to the maze the stone wall closed up behind them.**

**Once the odd group had left, the Hellhound stepped out of the woods. A woman stood at the monster's side. She wore all black and her green eyes glowed in the moonlight.**

Hecate, Hestia asked questionably.

_**My lady, why didn't you let us attack?**_** the Hellhound asked.**

**"That boy is special; I must learn more about him. An immortal child with the great inventor; I sense an Olympian's involvement. I wish to see this child grow up. He may be important to our lord's plans," the woman said.**

**The Hellhound huffed. **_**As you wish Lady Hecate, **_**the Hellhound said. **

Yep, she said. She looked at her younger brother what if the others are against us with her?

**The goddess smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Hellhound turned and raced back into the forest, but stopped and turned to look at the rock wall that held the entrance to the Labyrinth. What kind of boy talks to Hellhounds with his mind?**

I don't know, Apollo stated the obvious.

Who wants to read next, Demeter said holding the book up.

I will, Hermes said. You can read, Apollo said in a fake tease. Hermes just stuck his tongue out at him.


End file.
